


Aa dan Neng

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seira, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, indonesia!knb, kagefem!nash, kumpulan flash fiction, mantan!nijinasha, midofem!taka, nasha gold, nijifem!aka, sibling!nijitaka, sunda!knb, takao kazuna
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. Flash Fiction 1: Kesel Sama Pacar si Adik. Flash Fiction 2: Mumpung Dikasih Izin. Flash Fiction 3: Gara-Gara Mantan Pacar. Nijifem!Aka, Midofem!Taka, dan implisit Kagefem!Nash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aa dan Neng

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: (1) bahasa Sunda content alias nyunda, (2) maaf nggak bisa mikir judul yang tepat.

Flash Fiction 1: Kesel Sama Pacar si Adik.

"A, kasian ih si eneng. Bolehin _atuh_ ketemu sama pacarnya. Cuman kencan sehari aja ah si Aa mah. Jangan jahat-jahat banget ke adek sendiri _téh_ , A." Seira protes sembari menyetrika kaus oblong milik sang suami yang kini asyik menonton TV di ruang tengah. Kaus tersebut dilipat rapi sebelum si wanita mengambil lagi pakaian selanjutnya di dalam _box_ pakaian. Sang suami yang duduk di sofa di pinggirnya, hanya menghela napas kesal.

"Eh, Neng. Aa mah masih kesel sama dia," Shuuzou melirik istrinya dengan bibir atas yang dimajukan.

"Ya _atuh_ kasian tuh si eneng. Mau adeknya nggak punya jodoh? Awas lo, A. Eneng mah nggak tanggung jawab."

Mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa emosi si pria yang setahun lebih tua dari istrinya itu terpancing. "Eneng _téh_ nggak ngerti perasaan Aa?"

"Aa masih cemburu kalau Mas Shintarou itu mantan pacarnya eneng? _Atuh_ A cemburuan banget ih. Eneng mah nggak suka."

Dia menghampiri istrinya dan mengecup singkat pipi si wanita berambut merah terkuncir itu, "Aa kadang masih kesel aja. Udah mah mantan pacarnya eneng, sekarang jadi pacarnya si Kazuna. Kenapa sih harus terlibat dalam hidup Aa terus? Kan lama-lama Aa sebel juga, Neng."

Belum sempat si Neng Seira membalas, eh keburu si Neng lain yang angkat bicara.

"Terus aja pacaran. Adek sendiri aja mau ketemu pacar susah amat. Iya _da_ aku mah apa _atuh_. Mentang-mentang pacarnya eneng _téh_ mantan pacarnya si teteh," Kazuna yang masih memakai piyama tidurnya melipat tangannya sebal. Bibirnya manyun dengan rambut yang masih acak-acakan khas orang baru bangun tidur; sebenarnya dia sudah bangun dari tadi, hanya saja gravitasi di atas kasur pada hari Minggu memang biasanya lebih berat dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Shuuzou mendengus mendengar perkataan adiknya tadi. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan membalas ucapan Kazuna. "Ya udahlah _sok_ kencan yang lama. Tapi maghrib udah di rumah. Udah sana pergi, ganggu aja."

"Nyebelin banget si Aa mah ih. Ya udah _atuh_ eneng mau mandi dulu. Eneng pergi baru _tah_ Aa sama Teteh mesra-mesraan." Kazuna berbalik dan melangkah menjauh, masuk ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk di gantungan.

Seira menatap suaminya geli.

_Cup._

"Nah gitu _atuh_ A, si eneng jadi seneng. Sekarang, kan si eneng mau kencan, ayo _atuh_ kita juga kencan, A."

Seringai tipis muncul di wajah pria tampan itu. Tangan Shuuzou terjulur meraih tengkuk istrinya.

**X.x.X**

Flash Fiction 2: Mumpung Dikasih Izin.

Sepasang sejoli hitam-hijau duduk di pos kamling yang kebetulan kosong. Si pemuda yang tampak lebih tua menggenggam tangan si gadis halus. Terdengar suara tarikan napas beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya pemuda tersebut angkat bicara.

"Dek, kalau Mas dateng ke rumahmu sama ayah-ibu gimana?"

Kalau Kazuna sedang minum, bisa dipastikan saat ini dia sudah sukses tersedak. Pipi tirusnya merona seketika, kepalanya menoleh cepat. "M-Mas mau ngelamar aku?" katanya tergagap.

"Iya. Mas udah siap lahir-batin buat nikahin adek. Adek mau nggak?" Shintarou menatap sang kekasih yang masih dalam mode syok tak percaya dengan pandangan pasti. Meski baru enam bulan, tapi hatinya sudah mantap untuk meminang salah satu dari gadis tercantik di Desa Seirin itu.

Gadis yang berbeda tiga tahun dengan si pemuda mengangguk malu-malu menanggapi lamaran tak langsung dari kekasihnya.

"Iya, aku mau kok, Mas," hampir saja pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu dipeluknya kalau saja sosok sang kakak tidak menghampiri benak si gadis, "Mas, kamu harus siap batin tapinya. Papa sama mama pasti setuju, cuman—"

"Kakak kamu ya? Hah ... Mas bisa apa ngelawan Mas Shuuzou, Dek. Mau ngajak kamu keluar aja ... 'maaf Anda belum beruntung', 'jangan menyerah', 'silakan coba lagi esok hari', setiap pintu rumah dibukain. Malah tumben hari ini kamu dibolehin pergi."

Kazuna tertawa kikuk. "He ... he ...," ujung bibirnya ditarik paksa, "abisnya palingan si aa sama si teteh mau ena-ena. Aku aja diusir sampe maghrib, Mas. Udah yuk ah, caw ke tempat lain."

(Di dalam rumah, di atas kasur ukuran _queen size_ , A Shuuzou dan Neng Seira bersin berbarengan).

**X.x.X**

Flash Fiction 3: Gara-Gara Mantan Pacar.

"Teh, tau nggak yang katanya calon istri Pak Haji? Cantikkkkk banget. Ih Teteh harus liat. Bule lho, Teh, bule. Duh enak kali ya Riko punya mama baru yang cantik, masih muda, bule lagi," Kazuna bercerita heboh sembari menggandeng lengan kakak iparnya. Sore ini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan. Berhubung rumah masih di pinggiran kota, jadi udara belum terlalu kotor; jalan-jalan pun masih terasa enak dan nyaman.

"Masa? Kenapa kamu bisa tau?" tanya Seira penasaran sembari menoleh.

"Nggak sengaja ngeliat kemaren. Dijemput langsung dari Jakarta lho sama Pak Haji."

"Iih _so sweet_ gitu lah. Umurnya berapa emang calonnya Pak Haji _téh_?" tanya Seira lagi.

"Katanya mah masih 25. Bentar, Riko, kan tujuh belas taun ... tuh deketan gitu umurnya, Teh. Enak kali ya. Belum lagi _da_ Pak Haji _téh_ baru empat puluh taun, kan?"

Namun, alih-alih merespon, kali ini Seira malah terdiam. Langkahnya melambat seiring dengan matanya yang menyipit menatap satu titik di depan sana.

"Itu _téh_ ... bukannya A Shuuzou? Ngapain di pos ronda sama cewek berduaan?" Wanita berusia 26 tahun itu melepaskan gandengan si adik ipar sedikit kasar. Dia berjalan cepat menghampiri sang suami yang kini asyik bercanda ria dengan gadis yang tak dia kenal.

"Aa!"

Shuuzou dan gadis itu menoleh serentak.

"Eh, ada eneng." Dahi Seira berkerut tak suka mendengar ucapan santai sang suami.

"Ngapain Aa sore-sore gini ngobrol asik sama cewek di pos ronda? Cuman berdua lagi. Katanya mau ngumpul sama yang lain. Ini mah eneng liat Aa lagi ngumpul sama cewek _da_ bukan sama cowok—"

"Oh, jadi ini istri lo? Cantik juga ya, mungil gitu ngegemesin. Ngomong-ngomong, kenalin, gue Nasha. Mantan pacarnya Shuuzou yang dua minggu lagi bakal jadi istrinya Pak Haji." Nasha mengulurkan tangannya santai, mengabaikan wajah Seira yang memucat syok.

"Aa nggak pernah cerita sama eneng, Aa _téh_ punya mantan kayak gini ..."

"I-itu, duh neng—"

Dan Nash malah memotong seenaknya, "Bukannya lo cerita kalau istri lo cuman beda setaun ya? Kok malah kayak lebih muda sih? Sama gue aja malah keliatan tuaan gue, padahal gue sama dia beda setaun doang. Lo 27, istri lo 26, gue 25—"

"—POKOKNYA ENENG KESEL! AA TIDUR DI POS RONDA AJA MALAM INI!"

Wajah wanita itu memerah kesal—ehem—cemburu.

Dan Seira pun akhirnya pergi dari TKP; meninggalkan Shuuzou yang wajahnya memutih, Nasha yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, dan Kazuna yang ber- _facepalm_ dengan sempurna.

Kazuna merutuki dirinya sendiri, _Bisa-bisanya aku lupa kalau calonnya Pak Haji itu mantannya Aa pas di Jakarta ..._

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> Ini di-copas dari FB dengan pengubahan seadanya.
> 
> p.s: saya pernah bilang (di fanfik TkMD) kalau BL saya suka TkMD dan kalau fs yang mana pun jadi (TkMd/MdTk nggak masalah, toh cuman masalah nama aja). Tambahin, kalau misalnya ada yang di-genderbend yang mana pun juga jadi, mau Tkfem!MD mau Mdfem!TK, saya tetep suka.
> 
> p.p.s: ini ... OT6 saya; Nijifem!AkaMidofem!TakaKagefem!Nash (maaf anak ini kadang emang suka absurd).
> 
> p.p.p.s: maaf saya belum bisa move on dari tema Nash-mantan-pacarnya-Niji ;_;


End file.
